


Suyo

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sirry - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: Sirius pasa por sus habitaciones antes de volver a clases.





	Suyo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, nuevo Drabble/OS no estoy muy segura, por una vez no me fijé en el numero de palabras. ¿Qué les puedo decir más allá de que amo el aftercare? Es hermoso, y cuando mi hermosa Beta dice que quiere algo, yo no puedo hacer algo más que escribirlo. Dedicado a mi hermosa letra G, like always-
> 
> Historia beteada por rosedaldecuervos.

**_Suyo Aftercare._ **

****

Los labios rojos brillan alrededor de su polla y Sirius mantiene el cabello de Harry lejos del su sonrojado rostro mientras le sostiene la cabeza en su lugar. Él mueve sus caderas, follando la boca de su ahijado con violencia, golpeando la parte de atrás de su garganta y disfrutando del vacío que el chico hace al apretar sus mejillas.

 

Es delicioso.

 

Es perfecto.

 

Es la cosa más hermosa qué hay en el mundo y Sirius sólo puede pensar en la belleza absoluta y la maldita buena suerte de tenerlo, porque Harry con los ojos vendados, los oídos cubiertos y sus brazos atados a su espalda mientras lo chupa es todo lo que es importante en su mundo.

 

Tiene tantas ganas de follarlo, de hacerlo suyo una vez más… pero sabe que el chico no resistirá mucho más, y él tiene que ir a dar clases apenas termine la hora de la comida. En su mente revolotea la idea de llevarlo con él al salón de clases y mantenerlo debajo de su escritorio mientras da clases, pero Harry es sólo suyo y pensar en que todos esos estudiantes estúpidos moviendo sus varitas sin control no merecen siquiera estar cerca de su precioso Harry, así que solo tendrán esa ronda y luego se saltará la cena de nuevo para regresar a su ahijado, para acunarlo en sus brazos y amarlo de nuevo, poseerlo y llenarlo con su semilla.

 

Se corre de forma inevitable y su semen golpea la garganta de Harry con chorros calientes y largos, y se siente tan bien, la euforia es absoluta y se mantiene ahí, en el abrasador calor y la vasta comodidad que es la boca del chico hasta que su pene se pone flácido.

 

Da un suave tirón a los desordenados cabellos negros y Harry abre su boca.

 

Sirius lo mira unos segundos, disfrutando del precioso cuerpo de Harry, luego lo toma de los hombros, lo ayuda a ponerse de pie y cuando se sienta en su sillón de cuero lo sienta en sus piernas, donde abre las de Harry y lo masturba de forma eficiente. Harry no necesita apenas nada. El chico se arquea y el líquido blanco brota de su pene, suspiros y sonidos sexys escapando de sus labios mientras su miembro pulsa al correrse en la mano de su dominante.

 

Sirius espera hasta que Harry se relaja un poco, después deposita un beso suave en la unión del cuello y el hombro de Harry, sus manos acariciando los brazos del chico. Su varita suelta un par de chispas y Sirius suspira molesto. Casi es hora de ir a clases de nuevo.

 

Toma su varita de la mesita a su lado y lanza un _Finite Incantatem_ a la cabeza de Harry, y las orejeras de cuero se deslizan un poco hacia abajo antes de que él las quite por completo y las ponga a un lado. Besa la oreja de Harry y le susurra palabras cálidas mientras desata la suave bufanda de terciopelo borgoña.

 

El chico parpadea un par de veces y la soga que mantiene sus brazos en su espalda desaparece en chispas de colores que iluminan por un instante la habitación en penumbras cuando la punta de la varita de Sirius la toca.

 

Sirius deja su varita a un lado y rodea al chico en su regazo con sus brazos. El delgado y estilizado cuerpo de Harry se acurruca sobre él, disfrutando de cada segundo, cada palabra y cada caricia que recibe de su dominante, mientras es traído de vuelta y su cuerpo se estremece a causa de su liberación.

 

Sirius lo besa en la sien, la punta de sus dedos acaricia sus brazos, y una sonrisa baila en los labios de Harry cuando el susurro de la palabra _amor_ llena sus oídos. En ese momento que es rodeado y amado, está satisfecho por completo. Las necesidades de su cuerpo y las necesidades de su espíritu han sido cubiertas de forma satisfactoria y, aunque sabe que Sirius tendrá que ir pronto a clases y rodearse de un montón de adolescentes enamorados de él, se siente seguro… porque él es de Sirius, pero Sirius es _suyo_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les ha gustado? Sirius mi amor, Harry bebé ¿Les alegra su noche del viernes? ¿Su mañana de sábado? Yo he escrito esto con toda la intención de que sea un poco porno, but, no salió tan explicito, espero traer más Sirry para ustedes ¿Alguien quiere más Sirry? Deje un comentario bonito pidiendo más amor para esta pareja.  
> Besos.


End file.
